hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 75
September 1st: Part 4 (9月1日(4), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (4)) is the 75th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The balloon carrying the Phantom Troupe is seen floating above and across the Yorknew City skyline. The Mafia grunts following it spot it and deduce that it is heading for the Gordeau Desert and that they must follow it. They further realize that they are escaping not by airship but by balloon making them wonder what happened to people who have disappeared and further deducing that they are not dealing with mere treasure thieves. Which makes them contact the Ten Dons asking them to send the Shadow Beasts. The scene skips to the Mafia grunts looking up towards a cliffside in the Gordeau Desert upon which the Phantom Troupe members have landed with their balloon. They surround the cliff side telling them to come down and that they will let them decide between being buried or thrown in the marsh. The Phantom Troupe members that were on the balloon are then seen. They are: Shalnark, Machi, Franklin, Feitan, Shizuku, Nobunaga, and Uvogin. Shalnark comments that they are coming, while Shizuku questions whether she is expected to do some work which Feitan replies she isn't. Uvogin then asserts that he will be taking care of it and there is no need for her to be involved. He then jumps down the cliffside facing the Mafia grunts who immediately point their guns at him. However, one of them takes the lead and tells them to wait, which they do. Uvogin and the man then approach each other and as they face each other he points his gun at Uvogin asking him if they were responsible for the robbery which Uvogin confirms. The man then tells him he doesn't lack in arrogance and wonders if he understands what is happening to him after which he shoots Uvogin, who just grins as the bullet ricochets off his body towards his face, surprising the Mafia man when he reveals he caught the bullet with his teeth. He then hits the guy's head down from his neck killing him. He then grabs the guy's face, crushing his skull while he lifts his body in the air. Meanwhile, a side note informs us that Uvogin is stronger than everything and that he is just strong. The other Mafia grunts shocked wait a moment before acting and attacking Uvogin. Meanwhile, Franklin comments that is just like a gorilla versus ants, Nobunaga adds that they want to be able to harm his body with guns after which Feitan states that in terms of physical strength he is the strongest member of the Phantom Troupe. Nobunaga slightly mockingly states that they are coming one after another to which Franklin adds that they are pushing themselves really hard to get killed. We then see Uvogin surrounded by bodies looking only slightly roughed up, he tells the Mafia grunts that they won't be enough of a warm-up before the Shadow Beast arrive. Far away we see a sniper pointing his visor at him and shooting him in the head. The bullet, however, is stopped by Uvogin's Nen who notices he has been sniped from very far away. The people who tried to kill him are surprised by the fact that it didn't do anything against him. Uvogin that states that people trying to shoot him from so far away gets on his nerves after which he picks up two random rocks and throws them after one another at the two snipers who are kilometers away. The main sniper is hit by the rock in his gut and the other is hit in the head. Uvogin is glad he got them right in the middle. We then see a fat looking Mafia grunt take out a supra bazooka that can take out a tank saying that he didn't think he would use it and that it is going to blow him to bits. Uvogin replies that comparing him to a tank makes him feel sad. We then see him being hit full on by the bazooka which causes a huge explosion which is seen by Basho and Kurapika who are still driving towards them. The Mafia grunts cheer but quickly fall silent as they see Uvogin's shape amongst the smoke. We then see Uvogin shrouded in Nen saying that, that did really hurt, which scares the living hell out of them, making them flee. Uvogin then states they won't be able to flee as he starts attacking again. Having gotten out of their cars a safe distance away from the fighting the remaining Nostrade bodyguards Linssen, Kurapika, Squala, Basho, and Melody now joined by Dalzollene look towards the explosion and the fighting, looking through binoculars with his chain out Kurapika seeing Uvogin kill Mafia grunts like rag dolls realizes and states that he is also a Nen user and that he is particularly strong. He goes on to tell Dalzollene that those who came before them have been beaten pretty badly and that firearms don't affect him. Which Dalzollene questions. Kurapika then tells him that taking a look would be faster and that with such a terrifying aura he can understand why and that he should look at all the bodies on the ground. Positively shocked at the sight, Dalzollene lowers the binocular, questioning who he is, while we see Squala looking at the scene through a telescope who states that he has made confetti out of their bodies and that if Dalzollene wants to stop him, he can count him out to which Basho agrees saying he thinks he can't beat him. Dalzollene agrees that it is true but that the can't run away or leave without saying a word, which Squala questions. We then see Melody noticing something confusing, which Kurapika sees asking her what. She tells him she heard a heath melody and that it went a step onwards at which point something digs below their feet making Kurapika and Basho jump backward and all of them looking down at the dug up ground. The ground then moves and a worm looking head pops out from it. Then an entire person jumps out of the ground, he introduces himself as Worm of the ten Shadow Beasts asking which organization they belong to. A sweating Dalzollene tells them they are Nostrade bodyguards working under Light Nostrade and that they are part of the Ritz Family. Worm understands and tells them he knows they know a bit of Nen use but that they should renounce..., at which point more shadow beast arrives, Rabid Dog tells them Uvogin is no mere thief, Porcupine states that killing is a part of his life and that he most likely is a professional and Leech states he is a specialist. Dalzollene wonders where they are coming from. We then see the four shadow beats walking past a stunned Dalzollene, with Rabid Dog telling him that they should let the Shadow Beasts handle things. We then see that Franklin, Shalnark, Machi, and Shizuku playing a card game that Feitan already won. Down the cliff we see the Shadow Beasts approaching Uvogin. Uvogin asks them if they are the Shadow Beasts and what they have done with the auction objects. To which Rabid Dog responds by asking what they did with the clients and the security guards, Uvogin tells them they killed them and then restates his first question. Worm then comes up behind him while he is threatening Rabid Dog and hits him with full force in the face which forces Uvogin a bit backward while the other three beasts charge at him. Worm the notices he completely broke all his fingers, Uvogin smiles saying it worked as he hits Worm back in the face crushing his skull and making one of his eyes pop out of its socket. Meanwhile, Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark are still playing the same card game and Shalnark quits. At which point the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_75 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 9 Category:Yorknew City arc